


Of Dragons and Funny Faces

by KeisSkyrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Tried, Noodle Dragons, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisSkyrunner/pseuds/KeisSkyrunner
Summary: Hanzo finds you playing with the Noodle Dragons and he can’t help but find it adorable.





	Of Dragons and Funny Faces

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired by several drawings I’ve seen of the noodle dragons and the cute, cute sound effect of melp. Gets me every time. This fic basically wrote itself from there. // Still working on that Soldier 76xReader fic XD.

Strange. Hanzo frowned as he closed the door to your shared room. He couldn’t find you or his dragons anywhere this afternoon. You weren’t usually that hard to find and often if he failed to find you himself, he would request the help of his dragons. They knew your scent by heart, as did their master. But now with all three of you missing, the archer was left a bit confounded.

Footsteps sounded down the corridor and the Shimada heir turned to see Ana walking in his direction, presumably to her own room down the hall.

“Captain Amari, have you seen [Y/N]?” Hanzo asked politely.

“They’re out in the garden. And please, how many times have I told you, call me Ana.” The older woman responded with a smile.

“My sincere thanks Captain Amari, please excuse me.” The archer bowed and strode in the direction where Ana came from. The sniper shook her head. That young man (really, everyone apart from Jack, Reinhardt and Torbjörn were young men to her) was always so formal. She was glad that someone like [Y/N] could break the pattern and bring out a more casual and, dare she say, carefree side to the assassin. Especially with the sight that he was about to see. The former Captain smiled as she continued on her way.

-S-

  
You giggled as Udon nuzzled your cheek, her soft velvety fur and whiskers tickling your skin. Ramen hovered before you and did the dragon version of pouting: sticking his pink tongue out. _Melp._ You giggled again at the adorable sight. Udon, not to be outdone, copied her brother. _Melp._ It was cuteness overload and you kissed both of them lovingly on the top of their furry heads. They purred with happiness, bumping into each other in bid to be the centre of your attention. With both of the dragons staring at you and practically giving you the puppy eyes, you could not help but stick your tongue out too.

The sound of someone’s throat clearing caught your attention and you swivelled your head to see your significant other standing a few feet away at the entrance of the garden. Blushing in embarrassment, you retract your tongue. The noodle dragons, however, had no such reservations. They retracted their tongues too, only to stick them out again. _Melp. Melp._

Hanzo stared at the unexpected sight before him. He had to admit though, the sight of his koibito sticking out their tongue ever so slightly was extremely adorable. What warmed his heart more was the sight of his dragons and his mate bonding affectionately. His dragons however were being a little too mischievous. Clearing his throat again he approached them.

“Is this what the fearsome dragons of the Shimada clan are reduced to?” The archer asked mock-sternly, coming to stand before them and folding his arms. “Ignoring the call of their master no less.” The noodle dragons made sad sounds of contrition, hiding themselves in your hair and behind your shoulders.

“Were you looking for them Hanzo?” You asked softly, still blushing ever so slightly.

“And you as well.” The archer nodded in affirmation, still giving his dragons a stern look.

“Sorry, my love.” You apologised. Hanzo’s gaze visibly softened. Gently, you drew out both dragons from behind you and looked them in the eyes.

“You be good Ramen and Udon, he’s your master after all, he must have been worried.” You chided them. The noodle dragons made further sounds of apologies towards you and their master. Watching the sight before him, Hanzo fell even more in love with you.

Standing up slowly, with the top of your head only just coming up to the archer’s chin, you looked up at your significant other.

“Was there a reason you’re looking for us?” You smiled.

“Genji wants to have dinner with us,” Hanzo replies simply, glimmers of uncertain happiness present in his eyes. With your and Zenyatta’s help, both Shimada brothers were able to reconcile and begin repairing their relationship. It was still rather tentative but it was a start.

“That will be great!” You beamed, happy for your lover. “If you’re comfortable with it of course.” Hanzo nods again.

“I am.” At this point, not done with their mischief, the noodle dragons decided to pop up again from behind your shoulders and ... _Melp. Melp._

“Where did you learn such behaviours.” Your significant other lets out a long suffering sigh. Giggling at their antics, you cheekily stuck out your tongue ever so slightly as well. A spontaneous feeling of playfulness swept over him. Swiftly checking to see if there were any witnesses, and ascertaining there’s none, Hanzo mirrored you and stuck his tongue out too. You were so surprised at his uncharacteristic behaviour that before you could memorise the sight, he kissed the the tip of your nose and then your forehead in quick succession. Pulling back, he could not help but smile when he saw you were pouting.

Slipping his hands into your much smaller ones, Hanzo began to lead you away, swinging your joined hands ever so slightly.

“Do that again,” You pouted.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you speak of koibito.” Hanzo hummed, feeling contented and at peace just by being with you. Walking through the garden with you by his side and his dragons following happily behind. For a man who had made so many mistakes in his life, it was more than he could ever ask, and he was damn well going to treasure it.


End file.
